kayles_all_too_messy_jar_of_sandfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Jar of Ships/@comment-24894829-20160324015609/@comment-24894829-20160327060611
Aydan= He was sitting outside, since it was nice out, and folding paper airplanes. Jenelle= Jenelle's eyes were locked in the ground, as she walked, her nails digging into her arms that were protectively crossed across her chest, so firmly that the thought of it leaving marks was definitely a true one. She weaved between the stones carefully, not paying much attention to everything around her, as she just tried to stay hidden. Aydan= He glanced up when he saw someone walking around. "Hey, beautiful." Jenelle= Jenelle, at first, assumed whoever it was was talking to somebody else, until she registered the voice, and looked over at where it came from, a smile tugging at her lips just in the slightest, "Hey, Aydan," she said, as she approached and sat down beside him, only then did she let go of her arms, instead using them to prop herself up as she leaned back. "Are you...making paper airplanes?" she asked, raising her eyebrows somewhat. Aydan= He slung an arm over her shoulder and tossed one of his folded ones into the air in response. "Absolutely." Jenelle= Jenelle laughed as she shook her head lightly, before moving in closer to him and resting her head down on his shoulder, staying quiet for a few moments before speaking up, "I can't believe we only have a month left before its summer again..." she said, giving a silent sigh. Aydan= He nodded. "But we'll get to see each other, right?" he said. "I'll come visit the cabin." Jenelle= Jenelle nodded, barely, "Of course, as long as your parents are okay with it...I don't think my mom will care at all, and if she does, we can just sneak you back to the cabin, I suppose," she said, her finger drawing spirals on her knee as she looked down and away. Aydan= He nodded and then glanced over at her, frowning slightly. "Jen, is everything okay?" Jenelle= "Yeah, everything's fine, why?" she asked, glancing up at him, before looking away again, "I'm just thinking and what's happening this summer, that stuff, promise everything is okay..." she said, being fairly quiet as she spoke. Aydan= His brown eyes softly penetrated her blue ones. "Something just seems... off." Jenelle= "Thanks," she said, sighing, before shaking her head, because no matter what she said about what was on her mind, he would never get it, she doubted most people could for that matter. "I'm fine, Aydan, seriously..." Aydan= "Jen, I care about you, that's the only reason I ask." Jenelle= "Yeah, I know, and it means a lot..." she paused, staring back at him for a moment or two, before looking away and looking over the grounds, "And...I don't know, I just..," she shrugged, just barely, but she tried to. Aydan= He gently stroked her arm and focused on her, waiting for her to figure out what to say. Jenelle= Jenelle bit her lip, trying to collect her thoughts, "Uhm, two years ago, once mid-May rolls around, there was this fight with my older sister, because I was a grouchy ***hole, like always, and I went back to the cabin to get away, even though we were clearing out the traps still from my older sisters, such as...remember the boggart thing?" she asked, only to make sure he was listening, glancing up at him, before looking away again. Aydan= He nodded, but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue. Jenelle= "And...she followed me, like an idiot, and it started to frighten me, she broke into the damn place yelling at me, and she did something, she tripped and cut herself on something, I didn't see it...and I tried to help her, but I didn't, I couldn't...and she...she..." she felt tears start to build up in her eyes, as it replayed in her mind, nearly as detailed as it had been that day, and she hated it. Aydan= He pulled her closer, rubbing her back, grateful that she wasn't bottling it up anyway. Jenelle= "There...There was more, but I don't want to get into it..." she said, moving her arms around him, as she continued to hold back tears, although they were obviously there, "J-Just, she's gone and it's my fault, who knows where she would be if it wasn't for me..." she said, doing so relatively quietly. Aydan= He rubbed her back. "Jen... I'm sure it's not your fault," he said, frowning slightly. "And... eventually.... it will be okay." Jenelle= Jenelle wasn't sure she wanted to be told it wasn't her fault again, because she would never believe it, so she just acted like she did, giving a small nod, but not saying anything. Aydan= "What makes you think it's your fault, Jen?" he asked softly. Jenelle= "I...I did everything, Aydan, I just did everything..." she said, not wanting to go through it again, "It isn't even sorta my fault. It's all my fault..." Aydan= "What is it you did, Jen?" he asked gently. Jenelle= Jenelle tensed, for a few moments, before relaxing some, although she quickly pulled herself away from him, looking away, "W-Well, my sisters they had the traps, as you know, and one of them was poison disguised like some healing potion, up by the counter in the kitchen...and I didn't think about it, I didn't know it was bad, I just assumed that it was alright, and...it wasn't..." Aydan= "So... what did you do?" he asked, frowning slightly. Jenelle= Jenelle shrugged, wincing at the same time, "I...I pretty much killed her, Aydan, I poisoned her, I didn't help her, I did the exact damn opposite, because I'm an idiot and I couldn't tell it was the wrong damn thing..." she said, the tears finally starting to roll onto her cheeks, though she quickly swiped them away. Aydan= He gently took her face into his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "None of this changes the way I feel about you, Jenelle." Jenelle= Jenelle looked up at him, slightly shocked, and even showing it some, although the tears still fell, "Really..?" she asked, seeming so weak and fragile in the moment, something she didn't want to be, but she couldn't help it. Aydan= "Of course not," he said. He smiled at her. "Jen... I love you." Jenelle= Jenelle's lips turned up in a smile, just slightly, it was barely noticeable, "I love you, too..." she paused, before almost childishly holding her arms out, "I know I'm crying, but can I please hug you?" she asked, knowing it was awkward, but asking anyways, because she was crying, and maybe he wouldn't want to hug her, how was she supposed to know? Aydan= He didn't hesitated to pull her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Jenelle= Jenelle's arms wrapped around Aydan, her head resting against him, as she finished up with her crying, before looking up at him and placing a kiss to his cheek, "Aydan...I hope you realize you're the actual best, and never forget it," she said, her tone somehow seeming soft. Aydan= He looked at her. "And I hope you realize that, too." Jenelle= "No, the word best doesn't work like that," she said, shaking her head just in the slightest. Aydan= "You're the best girlfriend I could ever have," he said with a grin. Jenelle= Jenelle wanted to focus on that, believe it, but she couldn't, although she barely said that, "Well, if you say so..." Aydan= He smiled at her. "Jen, I love you." Jenelle= Jenelle smiled back, "I love you, too, Aydan," she said, before leaning up and placing a quick kiss to his cheek again. Aydan= He gently cupped her chin in his hand and he pulled her in for a lingering kiss on the lips. Jenelle= Jenelle's worries of somebody seeing bugged her for a few moments, yet it quickly melted away, as she pressed in close to him, kissing back without any hesitation once the concerns had gone away. Aydan= He resisted the urge to pull her onto his lap and after a few moments broke the kiss. Jenelle= Jenelle smiled up at him, although she was relatively lost for words, so she didn't say anything, not for a bit anyway, "Now, I'm sure you're the one who's good at that, between the two of us..." she said, her cheeks turning a familiar shade of pink, as she looked away, slightly amazed she still got embarrassed over that type of stuff. Aydan= He chuckled and handed her a piece of parchment. "You know how to make paper airplanes?" Jenelle= Jenelle separated herself from him completely, after he handed her the piece of parchment, smiling, "Are my eyes blue?" she asked, before folding the paper in half "hotdog style," then folding the top corners in towards the middle to touch. Aydan= He grinned. "You... are just perfect," he said as he went and started folding his own. Jenelle= Jenelle looked over at him, for just a moment, "I don't think there is such a thing," she said, quietly, as she gave it a few more folds, being careful with each one. Aydan= He went in to focus on his airplane... but sneaking looks at Jenelle... folding an airplane... he found it more adorable than he could take. Jenelle= Jenelle, after some time, finished one, holding it up and smiling at it, somehow feeling like a little kid, "And, done," she said, before looking down at his, soon looking back at him though. Aydan= His wasn't nearly as impressive, since he'd been so distracted so he quickly grabbed one he'd folded before. "Alright, so... what's the test?" Jenelle= "Well, I think we should fly them to see how much better mine is than yours," she said, grinning as she gave him a small nudge, "And, you made that one, you can't switch out to an old one," she said, partially joking, as she pointed between the two airplanes. Aydan= "This one?" he said, holding up the poorly folded piece of parchment. "Doesn't count. You're far too distracting," he said with a playful nudge back, and a wide grin. "I made this one," he held up the better one, "when I was hyper focused." Jenelle= Jenelle laughed, her cheeks going back to pink though as she was called distracting, "It doesn't matter. I think you should use that one," she pointed towards the poorly crafted plane, "But, it won't matter anyways, mine will be better either way." Aydan= "Two planes against one?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, a wide mischevious grin on his face. Jenelle= Jenelle nodded, "Sure, but I don't think it will help you any," she said, smiling back softly, before looking back at everywhere else once again. Aydan= He grinned and stood up. "So... is it which plane goes the farthest, or which stays up in the air the longest?" Jenelle= Jenelle jumped up, fixing the fold on one of the wings, before looking over at him, "Uhm, the former, because the invisible passengers don't want to be in the air forever, so if we did that, and let us say one was in the air longer but it went nowhere really, it would suck for them more than the other would," she said, her eyes bright as she laughed, finding herself absolutely ridiculous now that she had said the words, but oh well?" Aydan= He grinned. "Who am I to question the almighty Ravenclaw logic?" he asked. "Alright... so the farthest then. On your marks..." He raised his two airplanes, one in each hand. Jenelle= Jenelle rolled her eyes, just partially, at the logic comment, before looking ahead and raising the airplane, "Get set," she said, doing her best imitation of an announcer possible, then giving a quick pause, "Go," she then sent it soaring, at the best angle she could manage. Aydan= Aydan tossed his into the air. He had deliberately put the bad one in his non-dominant hand, and wasn't surprised to see it crash to the ground, so he hoped his other one would do better. Jenelle= Jenelle hadn't focused on the airplanes, which she figured were still going somewhere, and instead the failure of a plane, "Aw, come on, Aydan, you didn't even try with that one, you just hurt innocent passengers," she said, giving a small laugh, before looking back at the others. Aydan= "What passengers?" he said with a laugh. "If people boarded this plane they'd be idiots-- it clearly wasn't gonna get off the ground. That's on them." Jenelle= "Ay, maybe they had no other choice, you don't know," she said, glancing back at him, before noticing that both had landed by now, but her eyes couldn't tell who won, so she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the landing sights of the planes. Aydan= He followed her over to the planes. "As pilot of the plane, I wouldn't have let anyone board," he said with a grin as he picked it up. Jenelle= "Alright, I suppose there weren't any then," she said, giving a small laugh, before looking over at the other two, narrowing her eyes, "Uhm..." Aydan= "Call it a tie?" he said with a grin. Jenelle= Jenelle shrugged, "I'm cool with that," she said, not picking hers up, before smiling up at him, "I mean, either way, I still win," she said, not expecting him to get it, as she leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek, before letting go of his hand and bending down to pick hers up. Aydan= He smiled at her. "You are pretty incredible." Jenelle= Jenelle got up, looking back at him with her eyebrows raised slightly, "How so?" she asked, mostly because she didn't believe him, as was to be expected. Aydan= He stepped in, gently laying his hands on her waist. "Well, aside from being... extremely attractive... you're smart. And witty. And you care about the people who matter." Jenelle= Jenelle's cheeks went pinker and pinker as he spoke, moving in so there was little to no space at all between them, so desperately wanting to tell him that he shouldn't joke about such things, but she didn't think he was, as much as her messed up brain wanted him to be, and that only made the blushing worse. Suddenly, she felt the need to recover from it, giving a small laugh, "Thanks, I guess...But, extremely attractive?" she asked, trying to play it cool, versus being a stuttering mess. Aydan= He grinned. "You've got... the most beautiful blue eyes, and the cutest smile." Jenelle= Jenelle's emotions center was probably having an overload of mixed feelings at that point, and she wasn't sure why, but she was in the spot between grinning and crying, and she felt oddly sensitive, idiotic, and disgusting all at the same time, staying silent as she just looked up at him, obviously lost for words, because she just didn't know. Aydan= He smiled. "I love you, Jen." Jenelle= Jenelle nodded, still recovering for a moment, before dropping the plane in her hands and wrapping her arms around him, "I love you, too, and I don't ever want you to forget it, Aydan," she said, just loud enough so that only the two of them could hear, for some reason feeling the need to add that last bit, "And I mean that..." Aydan= He nodded, wrapping his arms completely around her waist. "I won't if you won't," he said in a quiet voice. Jenelle= "I won't," she responded, and she hoped they could keep that, not wanting to think about a time where they won't, which is what part of her brain wanted to, so she pushed it away, before looking up and leaning in, placing the gentlest of kisses to his lips. Aydan= He slid a hand in through her hair as he kissed her back. Jenelle= Jenelle, after a bit, gave up on being completely gentle, continuing to kiss him for several moments, before having to pull away, although she didn't completely separate herself from him, "I'm surprised we haven't gotten told off for doing that yet..." she said, giving a small laugh. Aydan= He grinned. "It's the end of the year.... the Prefects and teachers have gotten bored with telling off students, I bet." Jenelle= "Yeah, I suppose, but not once, other than that one Ravenclaw Prefect on day one, have we gotten in trouble the entire year," she pointed out, smiling as she did so, "Not like I mind though, actually I'm more than happy with it..." Aydan= "And soon, it'll be summer... and we'll get all the alone... private time we like in your cabin." Jenelle= Jenelle's eyebrows raised again, just as an amused smirk tugged at he really lips, "I don't know why you're highlighting 'private' like that..." she said, because as innocent as it could be, it also seemed a bit odd, in a way? Aydan= He went a bit red. Maybe.... she wasn't ready for private time in the way he was. "Uh.... no... no reason," he said quickly. Jenelle= Jenelle, as bad as it might have been, couldn't help but laugh, "Aydan, whatever it is or was, it's fine," she said, smiling up at him and taking in the sight of him (looking very much so like a human strawberry), almost saying he looked adorable like that but apparently such a word 'stripped a male of his masculinity,' and even if she found it to be total bullsh*t, she kept quiet for that very reason. Aydan= "No, it's fine," he said shaking his head. "If you're not, um... I mean... it's fine." Jenelle= Jenelle's smile got wiped off her face in nearly an instant, "Uhm..." she didn't know what to say, raising her eyebrows slightly, taking a moment before actually saying something, "Are you sure..?" Aydan= He nodded. "I'm never going to force you to do something you aren't ready for." Jenelle= Jenelle stepped back from him, in slight confusion and shock, "W-What..?" she asked, mostly to make sure they were on the right page now. Aydan= "Private time," he stated. "Y'know.... un-interrupted... no... Prefects, no parents... just... you-and-me... time. To... do... whatever we want. But if you aren't... wanting to do that. We don't have to. It's fine." Jenelle= "I mean, I'd love to be alone with you, just the two of us, uninterrupted, but I think 'private time' makes it sound a bit, uhm..." she paused, not being able to find a better way to describe it that wasn't overly obvious and blunt than: "Not PG-13? Sooo..." Aydan= He nodded slowly.... that had sort of been what he'd had in mind. Jenelle= "Uhm..." she looked everywhere but at him, her cheeks slowly turning the pinkest they could be, as she didn't say anything else. Aydan= "Like I said, we don't have to do any of that unless you want to." Jenelle= Jenelle nodded, "Right...I don't think it's the right time or place to go into that, at least not any farther," she said, mainly to avoid it, and also because she was right, they shouldn't be, "Sooo, I think I'm going to head up to the castle again now..." Aydan= He felt horrible. He'd pushed her too far, and didn't know what to do about it now. "Yeah.... I should... go get the parchment and stuff I brought outside..." Jenelle= Jenelle, as to help out, picked up the airplane she had dropped when she had kissed him, handing it to him, "I'd stay to help, but I...uh, I have to help somebody," she said, placing a quick kiss to his cheek, before turning and heading back up to the castle as quickly as possible.